Animus-Touched Objects
Albatross picture.jpg|Albatross, a long-deceased animus, and one of the first known in history Orca sculpture.jpg|Orca's statue, enchanted by Orca Orca.png|Orca, a deceased animus. Lineart by Joy Ang, color by Hawky Dinner.jpeg|Dinner, an animus-touched fox star gem dreamvisitor.jpg|Dreamvisitor (Color by AnimusMisty) FrostbitebyAlaska.png|Frostbite, carver and enchanter of the Moon Globe tree Eyeofonyx 2 by Alaska.png|The Eye of Onyx TinyDarkGreyRock-2-500x500.jpg|Turtles Enchanted Magical Healing Rock TinyDarkGreyRock-2-500x500.jpg|Healing Rock Animus-touched objects have been enchanted by an animus dragon, a dragon who posses the ability to enchant any item, such as guiding a weapon, having an object find a dragon, or even to build structures which would otherwise be either extremely difficult or impossible to build. An animus dragon's abilities aren't limited to enchanting at all. Sadly, every time an animus uses their powers, they "lose a bit of themselves" and slowly become evil due to the power's curse, unless they find out a way to change the curse like Stonemover and Darkstalker. Known Animus Dragons * [[Prince Albatross|'Albatross']] - (Deceased) He was an animus SeaWing, known as a prince and a hero to all SeaWings, lived many generations ago. He used his animus powers to grow the pavilion out of stone, now known as the Summer Palace of the Sea. However, Albatross went insane after overusing his powers. * [[Princess Anemone|'''Princess Anemone]]' - (Alive) Tsunami's younger sister, who was reluctant to use her powers for fear of ending up like Albatross. She enchanted a spear to find the dragon who attacked Tsunami earlier in ''The Lost Heir. It was later revealed to be Whirlpool. * [[Prince Arctic|'Prince Arctic']] - (Deceased) Known as the last IceWing Animus, and the son of Queen Diamond. A few days before his gifting ceremony, he ran away with his lover, Foeslayer. They mated and gave birth to Darkstalker. * [[Darkstalker|'Darkstalker']]' '-(Alive, Immortal) Arctic trained Darkstalker how to use his powers, but Darkstalker managed to kill Arctic using an aspect of animus magic that no one else had seen before. Darkstalker is one of the first NightWing animus, son of Foeslayer and Arctic. He teaches Moonwatcher how to use her powers and has been embedded in stone since he was trapped with animus touched bracelet and then buried. * Queen Diamond - (Deceased) One of the last known Animus IceWings, mother of Prince Arctic. She found out that Arctic had ran off but refused to say it to her tribe, thus making up a lie that Foeslayer stole Arctic and raped him into making him have a son with her. Diamond was part of the whole IceWing and NightWing hatred 'war'. * [[Prince Fathom|'Prince Fathom']] - (Deceased) A royal SeaWing animus dragon who promised to his sister, Queen Pearl, not to ever use his animus powers after the Royal SeaWing massacre except to bring down the Darkstalker. * Frostbite - (Deceased) An IceWing that enchanted the Tree of Light in the Ice Palace. The tree was hand crafted and enchanted to grow Moon Globes, a sort of sphere that gave off light. They can float by following the dragon who picked them off the tree. * Jerboa - A SandWing in the time of Darkstalker, whereabouts unknown. * [[Princess Orca|'Princess Orca' ]]- (Deceased) The older sister of Tsunami, who kept her powers hidden under the title of a sculptor. She is theorized to have been driven her insane to the point of enchanting a statue to destroy any heir to the SeaWing throne. * Penguin '- (Deceased) An IceWing animus who gave his tribe the gift of diplomacy, which enabled certain dragons to get over the Great Ice Cliff and stay warm in a specially built dome for visitors. * [[Stonemover|'Stonemover]] - (Alive) Sunny's father. He used his animus powers to create the tunnel from the Night Kingdom to the rainforest and the tunnel from the rainforest to the Kingdom of Sand. He reversed the curse so that it would appear on his scales, causing him to slowly begin to turn to stone and become paralyzed instead of being driven insane. Because of this, he enchanted a fox he called Dinner to bring him necessary food every few days. * Prince Turtle - (Alive) The only known times that Turtle used his animus powers was to enchant a river stone with the ability to heal scales/surface wounds, and once to scare off Shapeshifter by enchanting his own sheath to whack him and chase after him. Known Animus Touched Objects or Structures *Objects **'Dreamvisitors' were introduced in The Hidden Kingdom when Scarlet wanted to exact her revenge on Glory. Another was found by and Starflight, in which he used to contact and warn Glory. Sunny got hold of the final one and used it to convince Queen Moorhen of the MudWings to not go to war. Dreamvisitors allow you to visit someone's dream. They were created by Darkstalker to connect him, Fathom, and Clearsight. **[[Orca's Statue|'Orca's Statue']],' enchanted to kill all female heirs to the SeaWing throne in the Royal Hatchery. It was discovered by Tsunami. Anemone forced the statue to tell who had enchanted it, and it had said Orca. Queen Coral then destroyed the statue. **'The Obsidian Mirror was stolen from the NightWings by Sunny, but was later lost in the desert near the Scorpion den. The Obsidion Mirror shows what other dragons are saying currently as well as their actions. It is believed that Stonemover did something to it before he left. ** [[SandWing_Treasure#The Eye of Onyx|'The Eye of Onyx']] is a SandWing treasure that possesses the power to make the holder the ruler of the SandWings, regardless of their bloodline. However, it has shown to be very unstable when it killed Blister with electric shocks, exploding her into a pile of black dust. ** Darkstalker's Talisman '''- enchanted by Darkstalker to hold his animus magic inside. It grants the written wish of anyone who writes it. ** '''The Pyrite "Mask", a necklace that contains a piece of paper that will turn the user into a female SkyWing named Pyrite, with her memories and none of the user's own. ** Prince Turtle's rock is an animus-touched plain gray river stone enchanted by Turtle to heal skin and minor muscle injuries. Turtle is seen using it by Peril in Escaping Peril to cure his sore wings after a long day of flying, and is later used to heal Prince Winter's burns after Peril stops suddenly and he crashes into her outside Possibility. When Turtle is using the healing power he is only able to fix minor wounds. Moon asks him why he didn't use the rock to heal Kinkajou, to which he replied that he didn't enchant the rock to heal more than injuries to muscles, scales, and skin. ** The soul reader is an object enchanted by Darkstalker to represent how much of a dragon's soul is good and how much is evil using sand. White sand represents evil, for the IceWings, as described by Darkstalker, and good is represented by black sand, for the NightWings. It resembles a telescope with a small golden hourglass mounted on the side. * Untitled Objects ** A pearl necklace briefly controlled by Anemone, though this control is not likely to be permanent. ** A spear Anemone used to track down Whirlpool. ** A bracelet enchanted by Fathom to put Darkstalker to sleep forever. **'A Clam Shell' enchanted by Albatross when he was young to rip the claws off of his older sister, Sapphire. **'A Conch Shell' enchanted by Albatross to glow whenever someone was lying. **'A coconut' enchanted by Fathom during an animus test. **'A History Scroll' enchanted by Darkstalker to read itself aloud whenever someone said "Bore me to sleep!" and to stop whenever someone said "Spare me!" * Living ** A MudWing egg that was cursed by an Animus to have no teeth or claws. ** [[Dinner|'Dinner']] the fox was enchanted by Stonemover to bring him food every few days. ** Prince Arctic was enchanted by Darkstalker to obey his every command, ending in forcing him to disembowel himself. ** Foeslayer was enchanted by Queen Diamond to be able to live forever so Queen Diamond could kill her over and over. Foeslayer was eventually used for the Diamond Trial. * Structures ** The Summer Palace of the Sea's Pavilion. The palace was grown and shaped from stone by Albatross, the oldest known SeaWing animus. ** The Tunnels between the RainWing and SandWing or NightWing kingdoms- these were enchanted by Stonemover, Sunny's father, so the NightWings and SandWings could take over the Rainforest. * IceWing Animus Gifts ** The Gift of Defense; The Great Ice Cliff outside the Ice Kingdom was created by an animus to shoot icicles at anyone who isn't an IceWing. ** The Gift of Diplomacy; three bracelets that allow the wearer to get over the Great Ice Cliff despite their tribe and keep warm in the Ice Kingdom, as well as a heated dome near the SandWing border so they don't need to wear the braclet. ** The Gift of Elegance is what the enchantment on the ice palace is called that makes the inner walls mimic the weather outside. ** The Gift of Healing 'is Queen Diamond's first gift. She enchanted five narwhal horns to cure any IceWings of frostbreath wounds. ** '''The Gift of Light; The Moon Globe Tree '''was enchanted by an IceWing animus named Frostbite to grow spheres of light. ** 'The Gift of Order is a wall that shows every IceWing's name and their ranking. ** The Gift of Splendor; Queen Glacier's Palace '''was enchanted by animus twins to grow from the ground and never be cracked, melted, or harmed in any way. ** '''The Gift of Sustenance '''is a lake on the outskirts of the Ice Kingdom where if a dragon sticks his or her claws into the lake they will always catch a seal. Winter thinks it is narrow-minded because it is built only for the lower ranks, any dragon who cared about their ranking wouldn't accept food which came so easily. ** '''The Gift of Vengeance; The Diamond Caves were Queen Diamond's second animus gift, enchanted so that anyone who touches Foeslayer, a NightWing locked inside with animus-touched shackles, with a diamond-tipped spear can kill her. Category:Animus Touched